


Let Me Be Enough

by syriala



Series: Deter Week 2019 [4]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Asexual Derek Hale, Established Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, Insecurity, M/M, Relationship Negotiation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-11
Updated: 2019-04-11
Packaged: 2020-01-06 10:34:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18386690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/syriala/pseuds/syriala
Summary: Derek watched Peter with wary eyes. Peter had started pacing two days ago, and since then it had only gotten worse.Everything in his behavior screamed sexual frustration and Derek dreaded where this was going. Because there was only one possible outcome for him.





	Let Me Be Enough

**Author's Note:**

> This is for Deter Week Day 4 - Smut and I totally whimped out here, so the only sexual content you will get is Peter talking about it.

Derek watched Peter with wary eyes. Peter had started pacing two days ago, and since then it had only gotten worse.

Everything in his behavior screamed sexual frustration and Derek dreaded where this was going. Because there was only one possible outcome for him.

“What?” Peter snapped at him when he noticed Derek staring, but he immediately winced and came over to push his fingers through Derek’s hair in apology.

“You’re frustrated,” Derek stated, and Peter shrugged.

“I just haven’t found the right toy yet. It will be fine.”

Derek pressed his lips together at that, because he knew it would not be fine.

“I’m sorry I’m doing this to you,” Derek lowly said and stepped away from Peter, putting more distance between them.

“You’re not doing anything to me,” Peter protested, and Derek scoffed.

Right. And wasn’t that the problem.

“You love sex,” Derek started and pushed on when Peter rolled his eyes. “You love sex and you used to have it several times a week and now I’m depriving you of that.”

“You’re not depriving me of anything!”

“You know you can—I would—you used to go to this club,” Derek haltingly said, and Peter almost rushed forward, framing Derek’s face with his hands and forcing him to look at Peter.

“I do not want to have sex with anyone who isn’t you,” he said imploringly, and Derek winced, because that didn’t leave him much choice.

“I could probably—you know—just take it or whatever,” Derek mumbled and Peter’s eyes flashed blue at that.

“I tried a sex doll, and I didn’t much appreciate that experience, thank you very much. I prefer my partners, or boyfriends for that matter, to be willing and with great enthusiasm.”

“But—,” Derek started but Peter wouldn’t let him speak.

“No but! We’ve been over this already, Derek!”

“You love sex! You love sex and I’m forcing you to choose between that and me and clearly, you’re unhappy with this situation. I know sex is important to you and if you could just at least admit that—”

“Yes, sex is important to me,” Peter interrupted him, and Derek’s stomach dropped out at that. “But so are you,” Peter went on, before Derek could totally panic.

“But is that enough?” Derek muttered and Peter sighed.

“Yes, it is,” he gave back. “And even if it wasn’t; what would be the alternative? Leaving you?”

“No, please don’t,” Derek rushed out. “But the offer still stands,” he tacked on somewhat unwillingly and Peter narrowed his eyes. “It won’t be so bad once in a while,” Derek whispered, trying to convince himself more than Peter and Peter stepped forward, until he could speak directly into Derek’s ear.

“So, what? You’re just going to lay down and take it? Let me roam my hands all over your body? Pinch your nipples until they are red and swollen before I suck at them? Are you just going to let me rim you until you’re soft and relaxed and ready to take my fingers? Will you let me work you open, one finger at a time, pumping in and out of you but never touching that one spot you would need my fingers at? Will you let me fuck you into the mattress until my cock pounding into you and my teeth in your neck are all that you can think of? Will you come like that, with me fucking you and my hand on your cock?”

Derek tensed up all over during that speech, stepping away from Peter before he was done, and he was disgusted just by the thought of everything Peter had so vividly painted out for him.

“So tell me Derek, is that something you want? Something you could take pleasure from?” Peter tacked on, even though he damn well knew the answer, could probably read it in every line of Derek’s tense body and smell it in his scent.

“I don’t want that,” Derek choked out and stepped further away from Peter, crossing his arms in front of his chest. “I don’t want any of that.”

“Okay,” Peter said gently, carefully reaching out to take Derek’s hand in his. “Then don’t talk about forcing yourself to go through that.”

“But I’m forcing you to not have sex.”

“Derek, you might be the one to present me with two options, sex or you, but it’s me who chose. I chose you. If sex was more important to me than you, I would just walk away and go have it with the first stranger that is even remotely pleasing to me. But I am choosing to stay with you. It’s a conscious decision on my part, and I need you to respect that.”

“It’s hard on you, though.”

“Yes,” Peter freely admitted. “I like to think of myself as a little bit of an addict. And now I’m choosing to go clean. It will take a while, but I’ll work through it. I’m going cold turkey on this and it’s a little bit harder than I expected, mostly because I am not well versed with using toys.”

“I’m sorry.”

“Sweetheart, listen to me for once,” Peter said and tilted Derek’s head back up. “You are not forcing me to do this. I could walk away at any point. I could leave you but I’m not doing that,” Peter hastingly tacked on when Derek whined at just the thought of Peter walking away from him. “I love you, more than you think, and certainly more than sex, so I need you to hear me. Not having sex is not a problem for me as long as I get to be with you, I promise you that. I’m showing signs of withdrawal, fine, maybe, but it will pass. I need you to trust me on this.”

Derek stared at Peter for a long moment but before he could speak, Peter narrowed his eyes.

“I swear to god, if you ask me if I am sure, I am going to smack you over the head,” he threatened, and Derek promptly swallowed the words.

“I love you,” he said instead, and Peter pulled him close, peppering his face with kisses.

“I love you, too, pup,” he immediately gave back, and Derek relaxed against him.

“And I do trust you,” Derek belatedly added, which caused Peter to sigh.

“I know, darling. Now you only need to work on showing that as well, huh?”

“Probably.”

“I’m sorry you had such bad experiences before,” Peter eventually muttered. “I know you’re worried I’ll leave you because you’re ace, but I won’t. I’ve loved you for too long to let something small like this come in the way of that.”

Derek’s eyes burned at those words, like they always did when Peter said things like that and he burrowed closer, hiding his face in Peter’s neck.

“This is probably not how you imagined your life with your mate to be,” Derek whispered, and Peter slung his arms around him, squeezing him hard.

“This is exactly like I imagined my life with my mate. Because I have you and I love you. That’s all that matters.”

“You’re not feeling robbed?” Derek couldn’t help but ask.

“I have you. How could I ever feel robbed when I have you right by my side? And I will tell you that as often as you need to hear it.,” Peter said.

“Okay,” Derek agreed, because he liked the sound of that.

It sounded like Peter would be around for a long time.

“Good,” Peter replied and then hesitated for a second. “Now, can I go back to my pacing?” Peter wanted to know and Derek had to chuckle at that.

“How about we go for a run instead?” he asked, and Peter quickly agreed.

Derek would continue to worry about this issue, he knew himself well enough to realize that, but going for a run together was worlds better than just watching Peter be all keyed up. Like this, it felt like something Derek could do for Peter, without actually having to step out of his comfort zone.

And he loved Peter even more for his quick and immediate agreement.


End file.
